


Keep Poking

by pillowcreek



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”





	Keep Poking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for dauphinedolphin on tumblr.

“Minkowski…” Eiffel’s whine increased in pitch. She resisted the urge to plug her ears and continued entering the data into the computer. “Minkowski, come on.” 

Minkowski gritted her teeth but didn’t look over at him. She had been ignoring her “Communications Officer” ever since she found out that he hadn’t sent back their weekly reports in… well, about two months. She had initially considered just telling him to send off the reports, but chose not to after realizing that he would probably just continue not to do it. 

Giving him the cold shoulder was, admittedly, slightly juvenile, but it was the closest thing to punishing him that she could manage at the moment. Dr. Hilbert hadn’t left his lab in nearly a week, so Minkowski couldn’t really threaten to throw him the broom closet as that would leave her short-staffed for who knows how long. So this would just have to do for right now. 

Minkowski felt a finger jab into the back of her ribcage and she instinctively flinched away. She could hear Eiffel’s grin as he spoke. 

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” 

She grit her teeth as another poke hit the same spot, followed by another on the other side of her ribs. She squirmed slightly but continued entering the data, doing her best to ignore Officer Eiffel’s whining. 

“Minkowski… Minkowski come on… Don’t be like that. It was a mistake. I forgot. The computer deleted them.” Each word was punctuated by a sharp poke. 

“I’m sorry, Officer Eiffel, I must have heard you wrong,” Hera’s lyrical voice came through the speakers. “Did you just say that the _computer_ deleted your weekly reports?” 

Eiffel audibly gulped. “I… I… Yes?” he said hesitantly. 

“Oh really now? Because I seem to recall you asking me to distract Commander Minkowski whenever she began looking at those files. But yes, I’m sure that I just _accidentally_ deleted your reports that you _definitely_ filled out. Because I’m just a supercomputer and we do that _all the time._ ” 

“W-well we all make mistakes, Hera,” Eiffel stammered nervously. “I’m sure you just misheard me. I’m pretty sure I remember asking you to uh… to um… commend? Commander Minkowski whenever she looked at those files. For being so diligent!” 

“Really? Are you sure you want to go that route Officer Eiffel? Consider this carefully. I mean, I only make your oxygen, it’s not like I’m that important in the big picture.” 

Another gulp from Eiffel. “Okay, so maybe I asked you to distract her a little. But that was only because I was so busy with my other duties! The weekly reports just got… put on hold. While I doing more important things of course!” 

“I didn’t realize virtual chess was one of your priority duties, Officer Eiffel. I’ll be sure to update my files,” Hera said. 

Eiffel made another whining noise and drifted sadly out of the room. Minkowski smiled slightly. “Thanks, Hera.” 

“Any time, Commander.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can check me out on tumblr @pillowcreeks


End file.
